Times Walking on Memories
by LSA Smith
Summary: [EXO/CHANBAEK] [Its 11:11 Sequel] Even in the images of strangers passing throung the streets , in all the things i'm seeing, hearing and feeling you're there / Saat-saat dimana Baekhyun akhirnya bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol ... meski itu bukan Chanyeolnya / OneShot YAOI SHO-AI


Chanyeol ada

Dia hidup

Dia menjalani kehidupan yang sama dengan Baekhyun

Meski … ia _bukan_ lagi Chanyeol yang Baekhyun kenal

Tapi, seperti yang pernah Chanyeol ceritakan diawal pertemuan mereka

 _Bahkan jika aku mati, dan kembali hidup sebagai manusia baru. Aku akan tetap ingat jika aku hanya boleh jatuh cinta padamu Baekhyun_

 _._

 _ **EXO - ChanBaek FanFiction**_

 **Time** _Walking_ **on** Memories _ **By**_ _LSA Bloody Lily_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling memiliki, LSA dan plot cerita juga saling memiliki._ _ **Time Walking on Memories**_ _punya Nell (tapi LSA dengerin Vers. Nya Taeyeon)_

 _ **Awas**_ _: genrenya tak terdefinisi, dan lagi-lagi ngegantung_

 _ **A/N :**_

" _Special buat semua readers tersayang,_

 _Terima kasih buat semua readers yang sudah baca 11:11 dan Minta Sequel"_

* * *

 **~Time Walking on Memories~**

* * *

"Richard, kau tahu _Miss_. Catherine kan ?"

Richard mendongak dari secangkir _latte_ didepannya, "Ya, ada apa ?" ia menatap manager kerjanya itu ,

"Dia ingin _black coffee special_ buatanmu untuk 3 clientnya. Mereka akan kesini 10 menit lagi"

Richard mengangguk, " _Fine_ ~" ia menaruh secangkir latte tadi ke nampan lalu menekan bel. Satu _waitress_ cantik bersurai pirang mendekat, " _Yo Rich boy_ ~"

Richard memutar mata, "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu Anna, dan juga cepat antarkan _latte_ ini ke pelanggan kita. "

Dengan satu lambaian tangan Richard mengusir Anna dari counternya, setelahnya _waitress_ lain mendekat dengan satu kertas ditangan.

"Satu gelas _cappuccino_ _latte_ dingin dengan tambahan susu coklat"

Richard mengusap tangannya di _napkin_ yang tersampir dibahunya, lalu mengambil kertas ditangan teman kerjanya itu," _Seriously_ Jane ? _again_ ? Ini sudah 5 kali dalam seminggu ini …"

Jane hanya mengedikan bahu, "Entahlah Richard, pelanggan kita yang satu ini memang aneh… Aku sudah merekomendasikan minuman lain untuknya tapi dia bersikeras"

Richard mengusap gusar jidat tampannya, "Kau tahukan jika minuman itu bahkan tak ada di menu kita ?" Jane mengetukan jari berkuteknya kesal, "Tentu aku tahu _Ric_ …"

Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat, Jane akhirnya mnghela nafas, "Bawakan saja minuman itu langsung padanya dan jelaskan semuanya. Kau tahu harga minuman itu lebih mahal dari _latte art_ mu… _cappuccino_ dengan tambahan _latte_ dan terkadang dia minta susu coklat diatasnya— _Seriously_ ! itu terlalu ber—"

"Jane _enough, back to work … i'll handle this…_ "

Jane berlalu dari counter barista, meninggalkan Richard yang masih berat hati membuatkan minuman tak terdaftar itu.

Ya, mungkin saran Jane benar. Dia harus menjelaskan semua ini ke pelanggan _nyetrik_ mereka.

Dalam 2 menit segelas cappuccino _unique_ yang dipesan sudah siap. Richard menarik satu nampan dan meletakkan minuman dingin itu disana. Ia berjalan pelan keluar counter, dari yang ia tak salah ingat _customer_ satu ini suka duduk didekat jendela disudut ruangan lantai 2.

Satu-satunya pelanggan mereka hari ini dilantai dua hanyalah pria itu. Richard sempat sangsi dan takut salah mengingat pria yang kini duduk beberapa meter darinya itu sedang melipat jas putih khas kedokterannya.

Tim Medis memesan minuman se- _absurd_ ini ?

 _Seriously_ ? !

Richard mendekati pelanggan itu. Ia sempat ingin berhenti sebentar untuk membenahi surainya yang bergaya _hair up_ —angin dari luar sempat membuat beberapa helai poninya menutupi dahi.

" _Excuse me, your order Sir_ ~"

Richard membungkuk pelan untuk menempatkan si minuman, dan saat ia mendongak untuk menatap si pelanggan. Tanpa ia sadari, bahkan tanpa ia tahu kenapa tiba-tiba sepasang kelereng beningnya berair

Ia merasa...entah kenapa terharu dan lega

Seakan ia hidup hanya untuk menunggu moment ini datang padanya

Pelanggan itu menatapnya dengan mata membulat, bibir tipis itu bergerak pelan dan berucap lirih—bersyukur telinga lebar Richard bisa mendengarnya,

"Ch-Chanyeol ..."

.

.

.

 **1 minggu sebelumnya**

"Baek- _hyung_ , apa buku-buku dirak ini juga akan kau bawa ?"

Baekhyun menarik resleting ranselnya sambil menoleh kearah Jongin, "Tak perlu Jongin. Aku hanya aka berada disana 6 bulan."

Kyungsoo muncul dari arah kamar Baekhyun sambil menarik 2 koper, "Sudah ku pastikan tak ada yang tertinggal Baek..."

Ada nada sedih dinada sahabatnya itu, Baekhyun tersenyum dan memeluknya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja disana Kyun—"

"Bagaimana jika kau tetap tak bertemu orang yang kau cari ?" potong Kyungsoo. Jongin melipat tangannya didada saat mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya.

"Serius kyungie, orang yang dia cari memang sudah tidak ada. Dan juga, apa aku harus mengingatkanmu lagi jika Baek- _hyung_ kesana untuk menjalani pertukaran Dokter Ahli Bedah ?"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Kyungsoo sambil memberi anggukan setuju atas ucapan Jongin. Kyungsoo akhirnya diam dan hanya berbisik, "Aku akan menelponmu setiap malam..."

Jongin mengecup pelipis Kyungsoo sambil menarik koper-koper Baekhyun, "Baiklah _love_ , kalau begitu skarang waktunya kita lepas Baekhyun- _hyung_ ke London..."

Mobil putih milik Jongin membelah hujan petang itu, mereka mengantar Baekhyun ke Bandara dan menungguinya hingga lepas landas.

Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya bersikeras jika dia bisa naik taksi sendiri tapi Kyungsoo memaksa dan dia hanya mengedikan bahu menurut. Lampu-lampu jalan berkelip cantik diantara rintik hujan.

Jemari lentik Baekhyun menyusuri jendela mobil yang berembun karena tertimpa air hujan. Ujung jemarinya lagi-lagi meliuk menuliskan satu nama

 _Chanyeol_

Entah kenapa sebulan terakhir ini ia terus terbayang wajah Chanyeol, ia juga merasa hatinya sangat sesak karena menahan rindu. Tak hanya sekali-dua kali dia bangun ditengah malam dan menangis memanggil nama Chanyeol berkali-kali. Dia sering salah memanggil nama orang lain dengan nama Chanyeol, bahkan ia merasa sering melihat Chanyeol ada disekitarnya.

Ia sudah bicarakan ini dengan Kyungsoo, Suho maupun Moonbyul- _noona_ —wanita itu lebih berpengalaman dari pada Baekhyun karena ia hidup lebih lama dari Baekhyun maupun Suho. Moonbyul menyarankan agar Baekhyun mencari tempat tinggal baru atau setidaknya liburan ditempat yang jauh untuk merilekskan pikirannya.

Suho akhirnya mengusahakan Baekhyun untuk mengikuti Pertukaran Dokter Ahli Bedah karena Suho tahu jika Baekhyun saat menyukai profesinya yang satu ini. Suho tahu jika Baekhyun menikmati waktu dimana dia menolong manusia lain yang diambang kematian.

Setelah melalui perundingan rumit dengan Kyungsoo akhirnya Baekhyun dipastikan akan berangkat ke London dan menetap disana untuk 6 bulan kedepan.

"Sampai _hyung_..." ucap Jongin membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, ia membuka pintu mobil dan mengeluarkan koper-kopernya.

Hembusan angin dipipinya terasa nyaman. Bau hujan yang mereda dan parfum mint yang Baekhyun pakai mengingatkan sang Dokter itu akan Chanyeol.

"Ayo Baek, pesawatmu akan _take-off_ 20 menit lagi ~" Kyungsoo menunjuk ke arlojinya,

Baekhyun menarik satu koper sementara Jongin membawa yang lain. Beberapa orang tampak keluar masuk bandara sibuk. Ia memperhatikan seorang anak lelaki yang tampak bercengkrama dengan temannya ; mereka seperti akan berlibur.

"Serius Jimin, kau harusnya tak langsung pulang kemarin ! Seolhyun benar-benar mencium Minhyuk dipinggir lapangan" ucap anak itu dengan suara berat. Bisa Baekhyun lihat dia tinggi, surainya kecoklatan—terlihat dari sela-sela _snapback_ nya.

Suara itu, postur tubuh itu

Terlihat seperti Chanyeol.

Astaga, bahkan saat ia melihat orang asing pun semua terlihat seperti Chanyeol...

Baekhyun melihat seorang gadis cantik berlari mendekati anak lelaki tadi. Mereka berpelukan, Baekhyun merasa ada sedikit sudut hatinya yang sakit.

Tentu saja ... waktu sudah berputar lama sejak ia bertemu Chanyeol

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang ?

Bagaimana jika Chanyeolnya sudah menemukan _baekhyun_ yang lain ?

Bagaimana jika—

"Baek ? Bakhyun ? _Hey_ ? Kau mendengar ku ?"

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo, "A-Aku..."

Kyungsoo memeluknya erat. Jongin mengulurkan satu tissue, membuat Baekhyun mengernyit,

"Air matamu _hyung_ ..."

.

.

.

Pagi di London masih dingin seperti biasa, kabut terlihat dibeberapa sudut jalan. Baekhyun membuka lebar jendela apartementnya. Sudah sejak kemarin ia disini, dan tak ada yang berubah.

Semua semakin parah.

Saat ia melihat ke langit, ia merasa melihat Chanyeol

Saat ia menatap ke halaman yang penuh daun berguguran, ia merasakan Chanyeol

Saat ia duduk sendirian dipinggir jalan, ia merasa Chanyeol ada disampingnya

Saat ia menatap air yang akan ia minum, ia merasakan Chanyeol

Bahkan saat ia menatap cermin, yang ia lihat disisi bayangannya adalah Chanyeol

Baekhyun tak tahan

Di saat-saat seperti inilah ia berharap ia mati saja

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan ?

Apa yang akan terjadi ?

Apa tidak bisa semua kembali seperti saat ia belum bertemu Chanyeol ?

Rasa rindu ini bisa membunuhnya perlahan—jika saja ia memang bisa mati

Pagi ini Baekhyun tak berencana untuk berakhir lagi diatas ranjang menangisi Chanyeol

Mantel panjang abu-abu ia pakai dan ia memutuskan untuk berjalan disekitar apartementnya

Sayangnya

Sekali lagi

Diantara banyaknya orang asing berlalu lalang di jalanan Baekhyun masih bisa merasakan Chanyeol disisinya

Diantara suara klakson mobil dan deru bus, ia bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol

Ia menarik ponselnya dan menyumpal telinganya dengan earphone

"Sialan..."

Ia menunduk sambil menutup mukanya yang basah

Lagu ini ...

' _Cause all of me loves all of you_

 _Loves your curves and your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfection_

 _Gives your all to me, i give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when i lose and winning_

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan diri agar tak meledakan tangis dijalan raya.

Ia kembali berjalan, matanya terasa perih dan panas—ia menahan tangis

Bau coklat dan kopi menyergapnya diantar kebisingan pagi London, ia menoleh ke sisi lain jalan dan mendapati sebuah _cafe_ yang sudah berisi beberapa pelanggan. Dari dinding bening _Cafe_ ia bisa lihat jika _Cafe_ itu menyediakan minuman hangat dan beberapa camilan kecil.

Kakinya tanpa sadar melangkah kesana, tangan gemetarnya mendorong pintu _Cafe_ pelan. Aroma biji kopi entah kenapa menenangkannya. Ia merasa membaik.

Tangga _Cafe_ berbalut karpet coklat _creamy_ menarik perhatiannya, ia menaiki tangga itu dan menempati salah satu meja disudut ruangan. Disisi kirinya adalah jendela besar yang memperlihatkan panorama khas britania raya.

" _Morning Sir, can i take your order_ ?"

Seorang _waitress_ blonde tersenyum ramah padanya, Baekhyun menatap buku menu didepannya dalam diam.

"Eum... _cappuccino latte_..." ucapnya pelan. _Waitress_ itu menyatat pesanan Baekhyun,

"Baiklah, satu _cappuccino latte_ —"

"Dingin..."

"Ha ?" _waitress_ tadi menatap Baekhyun tak paham, Baekhyun mengulangi ucapannya,

"Aku ingin _Cappucino latte_ dingin dengan tambahan susu coklat diatasnya..."

 _Waitress_ tadi hanya melempar satu senyum sebelum pergi. Baekhyun tahu jika pesanannya aneh, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia memesan minuman aneh itu. Dia ... hanya ingin saja

Tak lama pesanannya datang, si _waitress_ tak berucap apapun dan langsung pergi.

Rasa dingin minuman terasa biasa saja didalam mulut Baekhyun.

Tapi tidak dengan hatinya,

Tenang

Nyaman

Damai

Baekhyun tak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai bersenandung sambil tersenyum. Ia menatap keluar dimana matahari mulai muncul,

Ah ! waktunya !

Baekhyun berdiri dan menuju _Counter_ kasir. Ia meninggalkan uang lebih disana,

"Itu Uang tip untuk nona yang membawa pesananku tadi. Aku pasti kembali kemari... aku suka minuman nya..."

Dan benar ...

Baekhyun mendapati dirinya kembali ketempat itu hingga 5 hari kedepan.

Dan ia merasa waktu baru saja berhenti saat melihat siapa yang kini mengantarkan pesanannya

Mata itu, rambut itu, suara itu, postur itu...

"Ch-Chanyeol ..."

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Richard Leonard**_

 _ **Birth place : London, at Nov 27th 1992**_

* * *

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
